Lola & Brutus
by Distroyer
Summary: Brutus conoce a sus vecinos, Lola y el Señor Wrinkles. Desea causarles una buena impresión luego de atemorizarlos al conocerlo, y hacerles saber qué desea ser su amigo. Brutus & Pixie y Lola & Mr. Wrinkles (c) @pet foolery en Instagram


**Primera vez que escribo para el webcomic propiedad de pet_foolery en Instagram. Me encanta ese comic las mascotas son tan bellas y adorables, sobre todo Pixie y el chico dibuja padre. Shippeo a Lola y a Brutus ok? XD Esto es sin fines de lucro, la historia es de mi propiedad y sólo es por diversión.**

* * *

Durante el día de Navidad todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad. Normalidad para Brutus ahora se trataba de pasar tiempo con su amiga la gatita Pixie, estar siempre detrás de ella cuidándole las espaldas y siendo cómplice de sus tiernas aventuras. Eso ya hace un par de semanas desde que fue adoptado por su nueva familia. Aunque Brutus es un pastor alemán que pocas veces suele demostrar sus emociones debido a su pasado como perro rastreador entrenado y retirado del ejército, él en verdad adora su nuevo círculo social. Ya sólo debe preocuparse por cuidar su territorio casero, lo demás es puro ocio: levantarse tarde todas las mañanas (¡qué maravilla!) pedir de comer (lo cual nunca le falta), hacer sus necesidades, salir a pasear, dormir un rato por las tardes y durante toda la noche y por supuesto lo más interesante y divertido es jugar y cuidar de Pixie y sus dueños.

Aunque en un principio tal vez la subestimó por su pequeño tamaño (¿como es posible que sea una gata tan pequeña? ¡él es casi una fiera a lado suyo!) y creyó que su compañera no podría enseñarle nada nuevo, además de que en sus primeros días de conocerla pudo haber sido chocante la idea de tener que cuidar de ella, definitivamente Pixie le ha enseñado indirectamente a sorprenderse con las cosas más pequeñas y simples de su día a día.

Ahora no le molesta en absoluto cuidar a la minina pues estuvo muy acostumbrado igualmente a cuidar de sus antiguos entrenadores durante las misiones que le eran encomendadas. Brutus es un perro tan Valiente que no le molesta arriesgar su bienestar por aquellos que debe proteger y prueba de ello son sus cicatrices de guerra que quedaron grabadas en su piel de manera permanente.

Ciertamente sus días sin Pixie serían más monótonos y aburridos. Ella le da un sentido del deber y responsabilidad al ser un animalito tan pequeño, tierno e inocente. A diferencia suya, Pixie sólo sabe encontrar la bondad y las cosas buenas de la vida, creyendo que cualquier otro animal que sea más grande que ella querrá ser su amigo. Brutus sabe que no será así siempre pero aun así le impresiona su entusiasmo, por eso se empeña tanto en protegerla pero a la vez intenta enseñarle a como cuidarse sola. Ya que ha sido una gata casera toda su vida desconoce los retos que hay más allá de la puerta de su casa, de la seguridad y comodidad de su hogar; (Ey, incluso ella misma desconocía tener garras afiladas puesto que nunca las había usado hasta que Brutus se lo hizo saber y descubrirlas) y Brutus desearía poder volverla más independiente. Parece difícil debido a su carácter confianzudo e inocente ante cualquier situación pero poco a poco pone su esfuerzo en lograrlo.

Pixie desconoce de guerras, de lo que es perder a un compañero o a un ser querido, en cambio Brutus ha pasado por esas situaciones y ha aprendido a guardarse ese dolor y seguir adelante. Cualquiera que los viera diría que son una pareja dispareja pero a la vez y la verdad es que se complementan muy bien. Son los mejores amigos y Brutus está aprendiendo a ver en Pixie una hermanita de la que debe hacerse cargo.

Aquel día era Navidad por la mañana y como ya era costumbre, ambas mascotas salen a dar una vuelta en su barrio. Pixie como siempre va por delante, luciendo siempre tan feliz y entusiasta. Parecía querer presumir su recién acicalado pelaje por sí misma. Brutus va por detrás a pasos seguros y firmes sin quitarle la vista de vez en cuando. Un solo paso de Brutus son como diez pasitos pequeños para Pixie.

Se detienen en la acera a olfatear el césped que no está cubierto por la nieve. A Pixie le gusta sentir el pasto bajo sus patitas y Brutus como pocas veces antes hacía, justo ahora disfruta del aroma de una pequeña florecilla.

En eso escucha unos cuantos pasos entusiastas acercarse por detrás.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lola y este es el Señor Wrinkles. Tu debes ser nuestro...-Brutus se gira a mirar y se topa con una pareja bastante simpática. Se trata de una golden retriever acompañada de un gato sphynx. Cuando él los mira los otros parecen quedarse sin palabras. Si acaso les ha causado una primera mala impresión por su aspecto rudo obviamente no era su intención. No le quitan la mirada sobre todo a la cicatriz que tiene sobre el ojo.—n-nuevo...vecino.-Termina su oración. Brutus no dice nada. Difícilmente es un perro de muchas palabras. En lugar de eso se queda analizando a los recién llegados.—Seeeeee...así que...sólo pensábamos presentarnos, y-y desearte una feliz navajada.

—¡Navidad!-Interfiere el gato a su amiga.

—¡Navidad! Quise decir una feliz Navidad...que tengas una muy, muy...MUY feliz Navidad...ok, debemos irnos ahora.-La pareja sale disparada nuevamente por donde llegaron. Parecía que se hubieran intimidado o algo. La verdad Brutus ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones pero era molesto que ni siquiera supieran disimular. Por lo mismo, mucho antes que Pixie, fue un perro más bien solitario, nunca pudo crear amistades verdaderas. Pocos perros en su escuadrón se dieron el interés de conocerlo mejor y ver que no era tan malo como aparentaba. El resto siempre se limitó a una relación de compañerismo laboral. Pixie fue la primera que desde conocerlo no se mostró tímida ante su aspecto. De hecho lo ignoró de inmediato y procedió a hacerle una plática amistosa presentándose como su nueva amiga. Era una ventaja, que Pixie no conociera de prejuicios.

—¡Woowie! ¿Qué ha pasado, Brutus?-Cuestiona Pixie.

—Nada, dos de nuestros vecinos vinieron a saludar.

—¿Eran Lola y el Señor Wrinkles, acaso? ¡Ellos son mis amigos!-Dice con emoción.

—Lo sé, todos son tus amigos aquí, Pixie.

—Ellos dos también son mejores amigos entre sí ¡Cómo tú y yo, Brutus! Me hubiera gustado saludarlos.

—Pues parecía que tenían prisa.

—Oh, está bien. Será en otra ocasión, supongo.

Lola y el Señor Wrinkles han ido a ocultarse tras las vallas de una casa cercana. Ambos están nerviosos y con la respiración agitada.—Ese perro debe desayunar clavos en el desayuno.-Se dice Lola a sí misma mientras intenta calmarse.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo de no juzgar a un libro por su portada?-Cuestiona el Señor Wrinkles.

—¡Oh, cállate!

Parecía buena idea ir a conocer al nuevo "hermano mayor" del que Pixie tanto les había hablado. No se esperaban encontrarse con un perro intimidante. No tenía sentido con lo que la gatita les había dicho. Esperaban un perro menos frío. Desde lejos el Señor Wrinkles sospechó de él, pero Lola siendo tan despreocupada, alegre y amistosa había salido con el famoso dicho de no juzgar sin antes conocer a alguien.

Esta pareja también era otra dispareja. A primera vista parecían tolerase medianamente uno con el otro, robándose la comida ajena, pero lo cierto es que aunque no lo digan, no desearían la amistad y compañía mutua de nadie más. El Señor Wrinkles es un gato muy independiente a quien le gusta tener su espacio. Lola siempre es quien arrastra al Señor Wrinkles a ser más sociable con las mascotas de su vecindario. A veces le gusta ganarse la amistad del gato y otras molestarlo por su aspecto lampiño diciéndole que es un alíen (en el fondo lo cree). Además que Lola es una golden que se deja llevar por la situación del momento, mayormente ve el lado positivo de todo. Vive muy feliz en su vida canina sin preocuparse por ampliar demasiado sus horizontes. Por lo mismo a veces se mofa (y aunque nunca lo admitirá, envidia un poco) pues al parecer el Señor Wrinkles es un gato que sabe más que ella por su naturaleza curiosa y exploradora. Le ha dicho que los felinos de su especie en verdad existen. No es que sea un gato extraterrestre sino que es un gato sphynx que solía ser muy adorado y respetado en la cultura egipcia. Lo dice tan seguro de sí mismo pero Lola no sabe si creerle o si intenta vacilarla. Es como si dijera que también existe una raza de perros que tampoco tienen pelo ¡Qué ridiculez! Pero el Señor Wrinkles le dijo que en efecto existían los perros Xolos respetados en la cultura mexica.

La pareja se asoma desde la seguridad de su escondite a mirar a sus vecinos Pixie y Brutus. Les preocupa la pequeña felina pues temen que el enorme can la lastime.—No confío en ese temible perrote estando cerca de la pequeña Pixie.-Murmura Lola.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Espera ¿Qué está haciendo?-Pregunta el Señor Wrinkles.

Mientras tanto a Brutus se le cruza una idea agradable por la mente. Entonces corta la flor que olfateaba cuidadosamente con su hocico y procede a acercarse a Pixie, llamar su atención rebajándose a su altura y mostrándole la flor que ha traído para ella. Pixie parece emocionada con ese detalle, lo considera un bello, hermoso y magnífico regalo de su amigo y no duda en olfatear un poco también.

—¿Le acaba de dar una flor?-Dice Lola.

—Aw, eso es muy lindo de su parte.

—Huh, supongo que no es tan malo.-Mira a su compañero.

—Sí, creo que no debemos temerle después de todo.-Ambos amigos presienten que son observados. En efecto, Brutus está mirando hacia su dirección y los ha atrapado observándolos a él y a Pixie.

Qué vergüenza. Siendo descubiertos espiando a otra pareja. Can y gato esconden las narices tras la valla y se reprenden uno al otro por ser tan metiches.—¿Crees que nos vio?

—Eres una tonta.

Mejor se retiran sigilosamente para no llamar más la atención y regresan a su hogar.

—¿Sucede algo, Brutus?-Cuestiona Pixie al ver como su amigo mira fijamente una dirección.

—No es nada. Sólo pensaba en nuestros vecinos.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? ¿Son agradables, verdad?

—Sí. Quisiera que pensaran lo mismo de mi.

—Oh, estoy segura que les agradaste mucho, Brutus.

—Seguro, les agradé tanto que salieron huyendo.

—¡Oh-oh! Eso no es bueno. Debieron ser un poco tímidos.

—No creo que sea su culpa.

—¡Ya se! Sólo debes demostrar que quieres ser su amigo también. De esa forma ya no serás un desconocido.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—¡Con abrazos! Son una muestra de amor y paz.-Es buena idea, pero Brutus no es un perro al que se le den mucho los abrazos. Deben pensar en otra forma y se quedan meditándolo un rato.

Más tarde todo está normal en el hogar de Lola y el Señor Wrinkles. La can esta jugando alegremente en el patio persiguiendo su pelota de un lado al otro en su jardín. De repente su vecino el perro Hugo, un san Bernardo de 300 libras de peso, enorme pero de buen corazón y suele ser tímido y temeroso con criaturas más pequeñas que él, se asoma por la valla que los separa y saluda a la alegre Lola con una voz relajada como ya es su estilo.—Hola Lola, buenos días. Feliz Navidad.

—¡Hugo, hola! Feliz Navidad igual, muchas gracias.-Se muestra halagada.

—Oye, hace rato alguien vino a buscarte.

—¿Uh? ¿Alguien, quien podrá ser?

—Uhhhh...era una gatita pequeñita, pequeñita como un ratoncito. Y el otro era un perro tan Bravo como un oso. Me dio un poquito de miedito y me oculté en mi casita.

—Hugo ¿Ya te olvidaste otra vez? Estás hablando de Pixie, ella siempre viene a saludarte y venía con...oh no. El perrote.-Lola oculta su rabo entre las patas al sentir miedo.

—Oh, sí. Eran ellos. Ellos vinieron. Pero se fueron y dijeron que dejaban algo.

—¿Q-qué cosa?

—Uhhhh...no lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea está enfrente de tu puerta.

Lola temía lo peor. Esperaba encontrase con una amenaza diciendo que no volvieran a espiarlos. Encontrarse con huesos sangrientos como una advertencia. Aún temerosa, va a su puerta y la abre con ayuda de sus narices pues quedó algo emparejada luego de que el Señor Wrinkles saliera a perderse por ahí como le gusta hacer a los gatos. Olfateó para captar cualquier olor pero no parecía ser nada grave. Agarra valor y sale hacia la calle. Ya no hay nadie pero al mirar sobre su banqueta ve un par de flores dejadas perfecta, delicada y acomodadamente para hacerlas ver bien ahí. Reconoce que son el mismo tipo de flores que más temprano Brutus le daba a Pixie. Lola se acerca feliz a olfatearlas. Le han encantado y cuando el Señor Wrinkles regrese le dará las buenas noticias de este símbolo de paz que les han dejado.

Brutus y Pixie vuelven a casa mientras tanto.—¡Les gustarán mucho las flores, Brutus! Así sabrán que quieres ser su amigo.

—Lo sé. Espero que funcione. Espero que sí ¿Son lindas flores, verdad?

—¡Woowie, lo son, Brutus!

—Sí.-Concuerda el can, pensando en las amistades que desea formar. Lola también es linda, se dice.

* * *

**Brutus sirvió en el ejercicio de niño Skere change my mind**


End file.
